


Stitches

by DTrainWin



Series: Dean and Donna [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Injured Dean Winchester, Medical Kink, Needles, No Smut, Nurse Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTrainWin/pseuds/DTrainWin
Summary: After a slight tiff, Dean returns to Donna asking for help on injuries he got while on a hunt.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy.

It had been about three months since Dean and Donna had started sleeping together - it’s not like they were exclusive. That’s what Donna kept telling herself as she saw Dean cosying up to a pretty blonde at the bar. She took a swig of her beer, trying to focus on what Sam was saying but couldn’t help trying to analyze where the night had taken a turn. 

The day had started with such promise. Dean had texted her asking if he and Sam could crash at her place for the night as there was a hunt in the area. Donna had readily agreed, glad to accommodate the boys. Plus, if she set Sam up downstairs, Dean would gladly share her room. 

Dean had texted her towards the end of her workday, saying the hunt had gone better than expected, and he and Sam would be at Pete’s celebrating. When she had arrived, Dean was overly friendly, grabbing her in a tight hug. He even nuzzled her neck and sat close to her, his thigh touching hers, with an arm slung around her. She had greeted Sam, amused at Dean’s antics. But then Dean had gone to grab more drinks against Sam’s advice. After being gone for several minutes, Donna had looked for him only see him sitting intimately next to the blonde. The blonde was playing into it and laughing at him, even putting her hand on Dean’s arm. 

Donna had quickly turned her attention back to Sam but couldn’t help shooting glances at the new couple regularly. Sam followed Donna’s glances, finally turning in the booth to watch the scene unfold. Donna inhaled sharply as the blonde whispered into Dean’s ear. 

“Sam, um, I think, I’d better head home. You guys can come crash whenever.”

“Donna.” Sam said hoping to curb her movement. But Donna had already grabbed her purse and jacket heading out of the bar. Donna climbed in her truck berating herself. _Stupid girl. You should have never gotten attached - you knew better._ Donna resolved to go home, listen to some Queen...and maybe her guilty pleasure Nicki, while taking a bath and eating ice cream, then pass out and forget today ever happened. Donna sighed pulling up to her house - today had had such potential. “Aw well, can’t win ‘em all.” 

* * *

Walking into her home, Donna shed her keys and jacket. She wandered upstairs, opting for a shower instead. She paused in the middle of conditioning her hair, hearing her bedroom door open. Donna turned down the water listening for further noise. She tensed as she heard shuffling and some thumps in her bedroom. A curse left Donna’s mouth as she realized that her gun was downstairs and her bat was in the bedroom. She grabbed a towel and her shampoo bottle - that would at least hurt to have hurled at someone. She counted to three before throwing the bathroom door open. Her muscles relaxed as she saw Dean passed out on her bed, one shoe thrown off, the other half-on. Donna sighed, grabbed some pajamas, headed back into the bathroom and quickly braided her hair after changing. At this point, she didn’t care that there was probably still conditioner in her hair, she’d deal with it later. 

Donna paused on her way out of her bedroom to take Dean’s shoe off. She froze as he shifted in his sleep. “Donna,” he muttered.

Donna’s face softened though her resolve didn’t. Donna set both shoes by the door before making her way downstairs. She settled into the couch, tugging a throw off the back of the sofa. 

She was dozing off when she heard, “Donna?” 

The light turned on, and Donna groaned throwing an arm over her eyes. “What, Sam?”

“Why are you on the couch?”

She sighed knowing he wouldn’t leave her in peace. “Because Dean decided to take up the whole bed, and I figured it would be a hopeless battle to claim some space.” She lied.

“Huh, you sure that’s all? You seemed upset at the bar.”

Donna turned burrowing into the couch. “It’s not a big deal, Sam. I was just being stupid.” 

Sam sat at the end of the couch trying to make eye contact with Donna. “No, you weren’t. Dean was being a dick.”

Sam waited, but Donna made no indication of responding. “Will you at least take the guest bedroom, and I’ll take the couch?” 

“That’d be rude.” She muttered.

Sam let out a laugh. “What would be rude is if you let my brother kill me tomorrow when he finds out I got the guest bedroom, and you took the couch.”

Donna shifted again hugging herself under the blanket. “I don’t think he’d care that much, Sam. Now, go get some rest. You probably have a long day in the car tomorrow.”

Sam shook his head. “I think you’re wrong, Donna, but you’ll have to take that up with him. Sleep well.”

Donna said nothing in response, the night’s events running through her mind on an endless loop. 

* * *

Donna woke early the next morning, a slight crick in her neck. She brewed some coffee and sat out on her back porch, taking in the fresh morning air. Donna couldn’t decide if she wanted to confront Dean about last night. Sure, his actions had hurt, but they had never said they weren’t seeing other people. That’s the mantra she kept repeating, hoping she could keep it together in front of Dean.

She was taken aback when the door slid open revealing a very tired Dean nursing a cup of coffee.

“Morning.” He muttered taking the seat on the porch swing next to her. An, “oh shit,” left his mouth as the seat moved underneath him.

Donna giggled. “You okay there?”

Dean glowered before taking a long drink. “Working on it.”

Donna’s face turned to a tight smile, turning back to the scenery. Maybe they just wouldn’t have to talk about the night before at all.

“So, where did you disappear to last night?”

_So much for that idea._ “I, uh, just got really hot is all.” Donna supplied lamely.

“So you left? And then couldn’t come to bed with me?” Dean questioned.

Donna looked down avoiding eye contact at all costs. Her eyes filled with tears and that was the last thing she needed. It was rude to cry in front of guests. “I, um, I just, wasn’t feeling good.”

“Hmm,” was Dean’s only response as he took another long draw from his coffee mug. Donna knew he didn’t believe her, but she didn’t know what else to say. It was irrational that she was upset. He wasn’t hers to claim. 

She got up, muttering a lie about getting breakfast ready and rushed into the house. Donna did go to the kitchen and took several deep breaths leaning against the sink. She almost jumped when Sam walked in.

“Hey, have you seen Dean?”

“Um, yeah, he’s outside.” 

“You good?”

Donna nodded fervently, forcing a smile to cross her face. “Doncha worry about me, Sam.”

Sam looked like he wanted to push the issue, but shut his mouth as Dean made his way into the kitchen. Dean paused taking in Donna’s face. His expression grew serious as if he were trying to crack a code. Donna looked back down to the sink. 

“Dean, we got to talk. Bobby just called.”

Donna’s head snapped back up. “Is everything okay?”

“Not exactly. There’s a hunt he needs help with.”

“Alright.” Dean replied his gaze never leaving Donna’s face. “Give me a few minutes and we’ll head out.”

Sam nodded and left, giving the two some privacy. 

Dean slowly approached Donna as if fearing she would run. When Donna made no move to escape, Dean grasped her chin, stroking her jawbone slightly. “I don’t know what’s going on, but after this hunt you and me are going to figure it out, alright?”

Donna only nodded. There was nothing he had to figure out. She just had to give herself enough pep talks.

“I’d ask if you want to come, but I know you have to work tomorrow, and I don’t know that we’d make it back in time.”

“It’s alright, no worries, Dean.” A small smile worked its way across Donna’s face. 

Dean’s face remained stoic. “I do worry, Donna, a lot. You’re one of the few good things I got left.” Dean paused choking up. “I just want to make sure we’re good.”

Donna leaned into his hand, kicking herself. “We’re good.”

Dean let out a bitter laugh. “We’re not.” He objected. “But we will be.” He moved forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he took his leave. “I’ll be back after the hunt.” He declared. 

Donna waited until she heard the front door shut to move from her spot in the kitchen, curling up on the couch once more. She was so confused. She loved being with Dean, and not just the sex - though it was mind blowing. It was that he had taken to texting or calling her every day. And sometimes, when they were just hanging out, he’d talk with her about things that really bothered him. Not only that but he would ask her about events happening in her life and actually seemed to pay attention. Was it worth compromising her morals and just having meaningless sex? Could Donna deal with never being the first choice when it came to Dean?

Donna huffed, already heartsick and determined the only decision she’d make today would be what flavor of ice cream she’d eat. But first, Donna thought she ought to go for a run - to balance out the calories from the ice cream, ya know? 

* * *

It had been three days since she had heard from either Winchester brother and Donna was starting to get a tad worried. It wasn’t like Dean to not contact her for days on end, even when he was on a hunt. She was debating giving him a call at the end of her shift when one of her deputies interrupted her thoughts. 

“You have a visitor ma’am, it’s one of them agents. I actually told him he probably should go to the hospital but he insisted on seeing you first.”

Donna pushed back her chair, thanking the deputy before brushing past him. And there he was leaning against a desk, giving her a wide grin, but Donna could tell from his posture that he was clearly in pain. When he turned to greet her, Donna could see a dark patch on his plaid that must have been blood.

“Dean Winchester,” Donna whispered scolding him. “Are you out of your gosh darned mind? You should be on your way to a hospital.” 

“ Ah c’mon, Donna, I just wanted to see the good sheriff is all. And can you blame me?”

“Yes, well, ya got me. And congratulations, I’ll be taking you to the hospital.”

Dean reached out grabbing her arm. “I can’t go.” Dean mumbled to her. “You know why. Help me, please.”

Donna waited a moment, her eyes meeting his. “Hey, Gail,” Donna called out.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“I’m going to be heading out early, the agent needs some assistance. You’re in charge and if anything major happens,”

“We’ll give you a ring.” Gail finished.

Donna nodded appeased by the deputy’s response. “Alright, let’s get you back home and patched up. You’ll be right as rain soon enough.”

Dean let a small smile grace his face at her words, following her as she made her way out of the station. Donna turned to Dean. “Where’s Baby?”

“Um,” Dean shrugged. “At your house.”

Donna raised her eyebrows. “And you got here, how?”

“Hitched a ride,” Dean gave Donna a wry grin. “figured you would be kinda pissed if I bled all over your kitchen floor.”

“Oh, you are in so much trouble.” Donna grumbled, the pair climbing into her truck. 

Dean let out another laugh. “I didn’t think you’d be into that.”

“What are you-” Donna stopped herself, her cheeks flushing as she got his insinuated meaning. “I mean,” she cleared her throat. “Doug and me never tried stuff like that so I can’t be for sure. I don’t think that I’d like giving orders though.”

Dean sucked in a breath. “But receiving?”

Donna’s face wrinkled in concentration. “Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to trying. Can’t know without giving it the old college try, ya know.”

Dean nodded, mentally telling himself to explore that avenue later. He was glad that Donna seemed less guarded around him than the last time they spoke.

“Donna, I’ve uh, been meaning to follow up, and I know this may not be the best time, but I want to get it over with. What, uh, what happened last time I was here?”

Donna bit her bottom lip. “I was being stupid is all.”

Dean furrowed his brows. “Donna, I’ve known you how long now? You’re not stupid.”

“I just thought I meant more is all, which I should have communicated before continuing anything and I’m sorry, we’re good, I swear. But enough about that. What happened?” Donna asked pulling into her driveway.

Dean was genuinely confused at her phrasing, trying to figure out what the hell Donna was talking about. However, it was clear she didn’t want to talk about it, and Dean would be damned if he did anything more to upset Donna. “Demon sent me flying through a mirror, and I got sliced up. I honestly didn’t realize it was this bad until I had already dropped Sam off and was already on my way here.”

Donna led him to her bathroom. Dean sat on the closed toilet and stripped off his plaid. Donna gave herself a mental pat on the back for holding back her reaction. His forearm was sliced to hell, but only three cuts looked deep enough to need stitches. Probably put his arm out to protect his head. “Is it just your arm?”

Dean tilted his head back and forth as if warring what to disclose. “There are some cuts on my leg, but nothing that would need stitches.” Donna didn’t push further only grabbed a fishing hook and thread from her medicine cabinet - they had become staples after she had begun hunting. She also grabbed the hydrogen peroxide. 

She instructed Dean to wait a second before heading downstairs. She rooted around in her liquor cabinet before finding the cheap vodka in the back. Donna came back up, tied the thread to the hook, and splashed the hook with hydrogen peroxide. She offered the bottle of vodka to Dean who oddly declined. Donna took a swig before pouring a generous amount of hydrogen peroxide on the wounds. Dean didn’t even flinch really, used to the process. 

“I, uh, suppose this is where I throw out the disclaimer that I don’t do this often.” She said as she knelt before Dean.

“Good,” was Dean’s only response. 

Donna blew out a deep breath before beginning the process of sewing his skin back together. Between the vodka and Dean’s unresponsiveness to her actions, Donna got into a rhythm and found it almost soothing to stitch Dean up. It felt intimate. She knew it would scar, and it likely wouldn’t be pretty due to her lack of skill, but her mark would be on him. 

When she finished with the last cut, Donna splashed more hydrogen peroxide trying to eliminate any more bacteria from the wounds. As it bubbled down, Donna grabbed some gauze, wrapping the wound tightly, before looking up to Dean. He was looking at her with such tenderness, Donna had to look away so she didn’t blush again, however she could feel his stare even as she washed her hands and put away all of the medical supplies. Yet when she was done, Donna was unsure of what to do next.

Dean reached out a hand, linking his fingers with hers. “Talk to me, Donna.” 

She opened her mouth, before closing it again. 

“Please.” He added.

Donna looked over finally making eye contact. “I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You won’t.” Dean promised. 

“It’s just that night, at Pete’s, you were so happy to see me, and we had been talking a lot, but then you were talking to the pretty blonde at the bar, and I just- I had to leave.”

Dean tutted. “Oh Donna, what am I going to do with you? Listen, I don’t normally do relationships and you know why, it can be dangerous. But I don’t honestly know how she didn’t send me on my way sooner since all I could talk about was you. You're it for me, Donna.”

Donna inhaled deeply. “Oh.” 

“Oh is right. Now, normally I would say that you’re in trouble, Donna.” Dean’s voice grew huskier. “But considering you did such a good job stitching me up and you’re bedside manner was phenomenal, I guess we’re even. But I am cashing in that favor you owe me.” Dean grabbed Donna and led her to the bedroom. He sat on the bed pulling Donna with him.

“Dean I don’t think-”

“Shh.” Dean murmured. Donna stayed silent and Dean sidled next to her. “Just let me hold you, will you?”

Donna curled into his embrace letting the warmth overtake her. A nap was long past due anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all thought!


End file.
